Theories of spatial memory have stressed egocentric references frames as a central repository. In contrast, our work using filter responses such as those found in cortical cells, suggests a different way of storing spatial targets. Targets are stored by their features and the location of these features in the image can be quickly recovered regardless of changes in gaze as long as they remain visible. This concept has so far only been tested on static images that are processed off-line. Our plan is to definitively test this scheme by implementing it on our robot simulator. This would test the feasibility of the mechanism working on time-varying imagery that is subject to blur and variations in scale. The initial emphasis of our gaze control research will be to integrate several different fixation methods. Our first effort will be to integrate accommodation and vergence camera movements. Currently the vergence circuit alone requires almost all of our available video processing resources. The proposed expansion would allow concurrent processing of several different visual functions.